


Do You Promise?

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Lots of Crying, M/M, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Fell and Stretch have been a couple for a while, and after a night of passion, one of them is in for a surprise.





	Do You Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted Papcest skelepreg ^^ Enjoy!!!

Fell awoke slowly, for once completely at ease, though he could tell instantly that he was not at home. The strong smell of both spices and cigarette smoke permeated the air around him, instantly revealing to his still half-asleep mind where he was. Turning slightly, he smiled as the two long arms that were draped around his chest tightened marginally. Fell turned around completely once the hold loosened enough for him to do so, studying his lover’s face. How he had ever gotten involved with the ash-trash version of himself from a completely different universe, he would never really recall. At first it was a matter of himself and his brother being stuck in said universe. Oh, how those early days had gone. Fell and Stretch never really did get along, not until several months later, when their brothers declared their love for each other. Well, the little Blueberry declared it, while his own brother stood there mortified and bright red. It had been after that that Fell and Stretch decided to at least try and get along, if only for their brothers.

Fell chuckled lowly at the memory, closing his eyes. He opened them again as a small puff of air hit his face, finding that Stretch was awake and staring at him, a soft calculating look in his eyes.

“You sleep okay?” Fell cherished the low mumble, lazy but soft. There was nothing like it where he lived.

“Yes. After last night, I don’t think it’d be possible for me to sleep anything other than deeply.” Stretch snickered at that, pushing his head under Fell’s chin and resting the side of his face into Fell’s chest.

“Yeah, last night sure was bone-rattlin’.” Fell growled and bit the top of Stretch’s skull lightly, snorting a little as Stretch yelped. Stretch growled back a little, but quickly settled into Fell’s chest, relaxing. Fell enjoyed the close contact for a while longer before he sighed, turning and looking at the clock. Time to go.

“Love, I have to go. I have to train the new recruits today.” Stretch whined, hugging Fell tighter. Fell huffed, trying to free himself for a moment before deciding it was pointless. Wordlessly he rolled off the bed, pulling Stretch with him, standing quickly with the other in his arms. Stretch was fully awake now and staring at him incredulously. Fell smirked, pecked him lightly on the space between his eye sockets, then dropped him back on the bed. Stretch groaned, staying in the position he fell in as he watched his lover get dressed.

“Will you be back later?”

“I am not sure. I will be return before the end of this week, I know that.” Fell felt the disappointment come in waves off of the other; there wasn’t anything he could do. He had responsibilities, things in his own universe to care for and maintain. Although, if he could leave everything behind right now he would do so without a second thought. But he couldn’t.

“Well, at least give me a goodbye kiss?” Fell snorted, smirking fondly down at his double, who had propped himself up on his elbows. Fell finished putting his crimson, tattered scarf around his neck and bent down, resting one knee on the mattress and hovering right before Stretch’s face. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Fell closed the distance, closing his eyes and enjoying the slight spark of magic that erupted from the contact between their teeth. After a moment, Fell pulled away, but Stretch stayed, putting one hand up to Fell’s face.

“Be careful, yeah?” Fell smiled softly.

“I’ll be back. You know no one is strong enough to defeat me.” Fell pecked him again, then pulled away fully, standing tall and checking that everything on his armor was clasped firmly. With one final loving gaze to his partner, Fell walked from the room, his stride proud and strong. Stretch watched him leave and settled back into his mattress, arm across the now empty cold place his love belonged in. He sighed, closing his eyes before the tears could surface. He’d be okay. He’d see him again. It’d be okay.

~.~  
Red stood outside his brother’s door, sweat dripping down his skull as he heard Fell yell into his phone at Undyne.

“I DON’T WANT ANY EXCUSES, UNDYNE! YOU ARE TO DO AS YOU’RE TOLD WITHOUT QUESTION, OR I WILL KILL YOU, AM I UNDERSTOOD?” Sans couldn’t hear the surely terror-filled response, but he did hear Fell’s satisfied grunt before something crashed against the far wall. Red could only assume it was his younger brother’s phone, which was a bit concerning. Whatever had happened to make him cancel out on his plans for the day must have been serious, doubly so if he was throwing a fit like it sounded. Red stayed quiet as his brother shrieked and began throwing things around his room, wood snapping, books being shredded, blankets ripping. Red did not dare disturb him right now.

Soon enough the noise settled and Red put his hand up to knock on the battered wooden door, when a small sob broke the silence. Now worried out of his mind Red flung the door open, shocked to see an empty room. He looked around for a moment, trying to determine through the mess if Fell had somehow hidden in any of it, when another whimpering sob erupted from behind the closed closet door. 

“Boss?” A small sound of surprise and a little shuffling from behind the door drew Red over. Without a second thought he threw the door open and was met with the soul-breaking sight of his strong, fearless little brother silently sobbing into his scarf, fully dressed in a thick sweater and thin pants. Red stared at him a moment, tears threatening to fall from his own sockets, until an idea of what must’ve happened hit him full force.

“What did he do.” Fell shook his head, but sobbed all the harder.

“Pap. Tell me what the fucker did.”

“H-he didn’t d-do anything, Sans, just…just l-leave me alone…” Red snarled inwardly at the absolute broken tone in Fell’s voice.

“I’ll be back.” Red growled before marching out of the room, ignoring the sudden pleading behind him. He didn’t care if the fucker was his boyfriend’s brother. No one hurt his brother like this. No one.

Fell listened as his brother left the house, looking towards his bedroom door and wincing as the front door slammed shut. He burst into tears again, but was beginning to hyperventilate at the thought of seeing Stretch. In pure panic he summoned several thick femurs, all strong and large enough to block him in the closet. He couldn’t see his lover. Not now.

~.~

Stretch woke up to the sound of loud knocks on the door downstairs, heavy almost frantic pounding. He sighed, rubbing his face. Had his brother forgotten his key again? Snickering a little at the thought, he got up, sleepily shuffling downstairs to the door, which was slightly rattling from the force whoever was knocking was using. Huffing a little in annoyance, Stretch turned the lock and pulled the door open, only for a very short, very furious skeleton to get in his face.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!” Stretch blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He had just woken up, for star’s sake. Red did not seem to be in a patient mood however, summoning several sharp bones and pointing them all in his direction.

“You got till the count of three to tell me what the hell you did.” Stretch was fully awake now, eyes wide and shock written all over his features.

“I...I don’t…I didn’t do anything?” Red snarled at him and let the bones fly, Stretch only narrowly being able to dodge.

“DON’T LIE TO ME, YOU FUCK!” Stretch dodged another set of bones and blipped to the other side of the room, his own magic flaring but his features were taunt with worry.

“I didn’t do anything, I promise, Red. Tell me what the hell is going on!” Red stared at him for a moment, shaking in rage, before he sighed and visibly relaxed, his magic calming, but still activated.

“I got up this morning, expecting my bro to already be gone, since he had training for the new shits today. Instead he’s screaming at Undyne, tearing up his room, and bawling in his closet. Now, if you didn’t do anything, what the hell got him this upset, huh?” Red’s magic flared a little again, a warning that if he didn’t like Stretch’s answer, there’d be hell to pay. Stretch stared at him, try desperately to think of what he could have possibly done to hurt Fell. They hadn’t done anything out of the normal. Hell, if anything their parting had been one of the sappiest they had ever had.

“I…I didn’t do anything to him. I swear, Sans, I didn’t. I would never hurt him…” Stretch shuddered at the thought of his love breaking down without him there to comfort him, his sockets welling up with tears.

“Please, let me go talk to him. If I did something, I didn’t know it; let me talk to him, please…” Red seemed to study him for a moment, taking in his tear filled eyes and his slightly shaky frame before he growled, nodding and leading the way out of the house. Stretch locked the door behind them as well as he could, his hands trembling with worry as Red took him to the machine, inputting his own universe’s coordinates, then hopping through the portal. Stretch followed, walking calmly behind the smaller skeleton as he made sure no one was waiting to ambush them around the house. Once he was certain it was safe he unlocked the door and nearly threw Stretch inside, quickly shuffling in and locking up the door again.

“He’s probably still upstairs. I’m gonna go hang out with Blueberry here in a bit…call me when you find out what’s wrong.” Red gave him a look that clearly spelt out: Take care of him. Stretch nodded before slipping off his shoes and hoody, laying it on their couch before making his way upstairs and into his lover’s room.

“Fell?” Stretch looked around in shock at the destroyed contents of the bedroom, the room almost as much of a mess as his own. His attention was instantly drawn to the closet in the corner of the room however, several large bones bathed in crimson blocking the door. Stretch stared at it a moment before walking over quickly, trying to see through the cracks.

“Fell, come on, talk to me.” There was only silence as an answer. Stretch huffed and slid down, his back to the wall of bone, grabbing the carton of cigs from his shorts pocket and raising one to his teeth. He prepared to light it when a rough growl came from behind him.

“Don’t you dare.” Stretch chuckled and flicked the unlit cigarette away. His lover’s voice was raw and beyond scratchy. It hurt Stretch to hear his voice like that.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Stretch frowned as he hears a slight, saddened huff from inside the closet.

“No.” 

“Why not?” There was silence for a moment before Fell spoke again.

“You’ll hate me.” It was nearly a whisper, but Stretch caught it just the same. His magic boiled in his bones at the thought of his love thinking he would hate him.

“Fell, you could kill me and I wouldn’t hate you. I could never hate you, you understand that?!” Stretch was now standing in front of the bone wall once more, hands clenched tight and at his sides. If he could tear down this wall, he would.

“Do you promise?” Stretch nearly burst into tears at the quiet, almost broken voice from Fell, but steeled his voice, blocking down any wavers.

“I promise on my soul, Papyrus.” With that the wall came down and Fell was instantly in Stretch’s arms, bawling again and whimpering into his shoulder. Stretch held him tightly, a few tears of his own falling, not saying a word before it seemed that Fell had calmed down, his breathing shaky but even, tears no longer streaming down his face.

“Now, you wanna tell me what got you this upset? Did I do something?” Fell sat up quickly, a look of slight rage on his face.

“No, you didn’t do anything, you absolute numbskull!” He paused, calming again, before looking away.

“Well…you technically did, but you didn’t know…” Stretch frowned, taking Fell’s hands and rubbing them consoling with his thumbs.

“What happened then?” Fell looked at him, bright crimson magic splashed across his face, then looked away again. He took a few deep breaths, then gave Stretch a determined look. Taking away one of his hands, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pausing for a moment, before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, and yanking the fabric up.

Stretch felt his soul stop in his chest. There, instead of an empty cavity and his lover’s spine, was a barrier of magic, red and translucent, and inside floated a tiny, carefree soul, pure white. He felt his breathing hitch and his eye sockets fill with hot tears, which soon streamed down his face. Fell was watching him and seemed a bit taken back by the reaction, his face scrunching up.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll…I’ll take care of it…y-you don’t have t-to…” Fell was shaken from his little speech as Stretch burst into tears, hugging him tightly.

“Don’t you dare *hic* finish that sentence, Papyrus! Oh my stars…*hic* What, did you think I wouldn’t *hic* want it? You stupid idiot, oh my *hic* stars…” Fell could only sit there in shock as Stretch was the one breaking down in his arms, sobbing loudly and mumbling to himself how he was in love with the biggest idiot in Underfell. Fell’s blush had only grown stronger as Stretch calmed himself, leaning back to grab Fell’s shoulders, a large, dorky smile on his face.

“I’m a dad, Fell! You made me a dad, and…oh my stars, why the hell would you think I wouldn’t want our child?!” Fell shook slightly, shrugging. He let Stretch pull him into his chest, letting the other go on a tirade about how scared Fell had made him and how he thought he was going to lose him. Soon they were both all cried out and silent, both pairs of eyes focused on the floating soul, completely unaware of its fathers’ slight meltdowns. 

“It’s so beautiful, love.” Stretch whispered after a long moment. Fell nodded, a real smile on his face as he gazed upon the innocent soul he carried, his hand rubbing at the magic thoughtlessly. He had never been filled with such terror as when he discovered it after he arrived home, and he had never been as filled with love as now as he realized that Stretch would not leave his side because of this. Fell looked up, catching Stretch’s gaze as two red hearts replaced his eyelights, Stretch’s eyelights mimicking the action. They shared a brief, magic filled kiss, before holding each other’s hand and gazing once more at the soul they had created in their passion for one another.

“I love you, Papyrus.” Fell smiled brightly at the almost sappy, quiet utterance, and closed his eyes, simply feeling the other’s presence. 

“I love you as well, my Pap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Red sat on the couch with Blueberry in his lap, Blue calmly watching Nappstabot while Red kept glancing at his phone, the sick weight of concern for his little brother having grown all the larger the more time that passed.
> 
> "I'm telling you, they're fine. Papy will let us know what's wrong. I'm sure its nothing." Blue turned to give his lover a slight peck on the face, smiling sweetly before settling down again, snuggling into Red's jacket. Red huffed playfully at him, but tore his eyes away from the phone, letting himself get distracted by the strangeness that was NTT programming and the slow, methodical breathing of his partner.
> 
> RING RING RING
> 
> Red jolted at the sudden chiming from his phone, snapping it up and answering the call without checking who it was.
> 
> "WHAT THE HELL, STRETCH?!"
> 
> "Heh. Called with an update. You're an Uncle." Red heard a click that signified that the call had ended right after the lazy version of his brother finished what he said. He lowered the phone from his head, his hands slightly shaking. Blue, who was still a little lopsided from the frantic jerk of Red grabbing the phone, turned and sat in Red's lap before grabbing his lover's hands in his own, trying to keep him grounded.
> 
> "What was it? What did they say?" Blue asked, concern in his blue eyelights. Red blinked at him, before a large, watery smile broke across his face.
> 
> "That me and you are uncles."
> 
> If anyone had checked in on the smol skeletal couple that day, they would have been swept away by the amount of cheerful tears.


End file.
